


You Know Nothing

by bubblegumblows



Series: Tiny Curly Person [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumblows/pseuds/bubblegumblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt having a celebrity crush is not a problem for Blaine. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinas/gifts).



> well first I need to apologize for my horrible horrible English- I haven't written anything in English in years I mostly stick to German now neither of which are my native languages so yeah.  
> and I'm not saying that Darren and Kit look the same or whatever but they have quite a few things in common!

Kurt has a new celebrity crush and Blaine is freaking out about it. Yes, he knows that he is being ridiculous and maybe he is blowing things out of proportion but it’s not like he has had a problem with Kurt having celebrity crushes before and yes Blaine’s list of celebrity crushes is a lot longer than Kurt’s but it’s all about who Kurt is crushing on.  
It all started when a two months ago Kurt wanted them to start watching ‘Game of Thrones’ together. Blaine has watched it with Sam before but it’s nice watching it with someone who doesn’t talk about all the naked women and boobs. However Blaine thought that Kurt’s interest in the show was all about the clothes and Loras and maybe even Oberyn. See Blaine totally doesn’t have a problem with his fiancé being attracted to famous men? What surprised him was Kurt ignoring the cool outfits and only being mildly excited about the gay scenes but instead he was totally crushing on Jon Snow. Yes, Kit Harington is Kurt’s new celebrity crush. So what’s the problem exactly you would ask? Well, Kit Harington is a sex symbol, but he is also has dark curly hair, is tiny, wears fitted clothing, looks good scruffy and is an actor which Blaine somewhere aspires to be. Remind you of anyone? What you also need to know is that he is exactly the same height as Blaine (yes he totally checked that online). He doesn’t even know why he is obsessing over it to be honest but it’s different when your fiancé is dreaming about tall blond bulky guys and a guy that has a resemblance to you.  
Blaine himself likes Kit Harington, he likes seeing a person who looks slightly like him being a sex symbol because ever since Prince there haven’t been many guys who fit the description of tiny and curly(Blaine is taller than Prince though). Kit Harington is also one of the reasons why Blaine doesn’t feel bad about his natural curly hair anymore. He used to be really insecure about it but then he saw that curls are way sexier and his hair has never been better. So he is not sure why he is obsessing about it but Blaine has the tendency of blowing things out of proportion and he can admit that.  
Blaine made a list of things that he has over Kit Harington. 1. He sings better than him. 2. He is gay, which is totally an advantage because Kurt is gay too. 3. He doesn’t smoke. 4. He is Kurt’s fiancé. Sure he doesn’t have the money or the fame, and or the British accent but those 4 things are more important.  
So up until now Blaine has only indirectly addressed Kurt’s crush in offhand remarks while watching the show like:  
“Hey Kurt did you know that Jon Snow’s ass in the cave scene with Ygritt is not Kit Harington’s ass but a stand in because he was stupid and broke his ankle?” And yes Blaine checked that too. Kurt just shrugged it off and continued to watch the show intently.

That brings us to today. Today they are having movie night with Sam, Santana and Rachel and it’s Kurt turn to pick a movie. Santana complained for half an hour how Kurt is going to choose something sappy and romantic but instead he surprises literally all of them when he chooses “Pompeii”. It’s not even like it’s a good movie Blaine has read some of the reviews but he has also seen the posters and all he can remember about them is abs. Spectacular abs. Abs which look inhuman. And they belong to one Kit Harington. The minute Kurt announces his choice Santana is on Blaine. That third Mexican eye thing is totally true.  
“Damn those abs! They sure look impresive”  
She states during the first half of the movie where those abbs are doing some flexing and is looking intently at Blaine and Blaine thinks it can’t get worse but then Sam says:

“Yeah, I know right? And for such a tiny person he has amazing abbs. Like I have to find his diet for the movie. Blaine can you find it for me dude? I have seen you constantly looking through the web for pictures and interviews of the guy, so it can’t be that hard you have probably read it anyway.”

Blaine wants to kill Sam. Well not literally but how could he say that? In front of Kurt. On the upside Kurt is totally staring at the screen next to Rachel and is not paying them any attention. Good. He tells Sam that yes he will find him the diet but then Rachel speaks up:

“You know Kurt I really like this Harington guy. Maybe I can meet him ton at one of the Broadway parties I am about to attend and you are not going to be the only one with a tiny curly person for a boyfriend”  
Blaine is dreaming. The worst nightmare ever, this really can’t be happening.  
“Rachel aside from what you just said being disturbingly creepy you are also ignoring how Blaine has literally nothing in common with Kit Harrington. Like how can you even suggest it?”  
Sam, Rachel and Santana all burst out laughing while Blaine is totally focusing on the abs on their screen right now. He can’t look at his friends.

Blaine doesn’t want to listen to them so he gets up and leaves and goes to their balcony. No abs are worth the torture. It’s not like he is upset about it. It’s just embarrassing and the worst of all Kurt wasn’t aware that Blaine shared some similarities with Kit Harington. After a few minutes the door behind him is opened and Kurt is there looking as embarrassed as Blaine feels.  
“I know this was one of the most awkward conversations ever had but Blaine, why did you leave? You can’t be jealous? It’s ridiculous. It’s not even like I will ever meet the guy and it’s not like he will be interested in me. So tell me, what is it?”  
Blaine stays silent. How does he tell Kurt he doesn’t even know how to word it. But for Kurt he will try. 

“No, no, no. I am not jealous. Not at all. And it’s ridiculous. I know that, I do. But up until you started liking him I was the only one-“  
“Blaine, you are still the only one, you will be the only one for me forever. Why would you even doubt that?”  
Kurt is not understanding what he is trying to say. Shit.  
“It’s not that I doubt you. What I meant with being the only one was.. You know how all of the guys you’ve liked are mostly tall and blond, or just tall, or just blond or not even those two just, I was always standing out. Out of all of the guys tiny curly Blaine was standing out. And now I’m not.”  
Kurt just laughs and then he murmurs against his lips:  
“You know nothing, Blaine Anderson.” 

“You really know nothing. You know that curly tiny people are the most beautiful and sexy people there can ever be. And what you also apparently don’t know is how amongst all of them, including Kit Harington, you are my favorite. My favorite tiny curly person. And your ass is nicer.”  
“Kurt I know you wanted to make a reference to the show but what you may have missed while ogling Jon Snow is that Ygritt pretty much died. So that “You know nothing” thing not cool. And my ass?”  
“Yes your ass. It’s spectacular. But Blaine please tell me that Jon is not dead. Like he can’t be. And this even about Kit Harington. Just we need to know who his parents are. And you told him that he is Rhaeger’s son so please tell me that this whole storyline is not just going to be dropped.”  
“Are you sure I am your favorite tiny curly person?”

Three months later Blaine, not Rachel meets Kit Harington on the street and he is totally not jealous. In fact he even goes up to him and ask him to sign an autograph for his boyfriend Kurt. And well if Kit Harington himself says that they need to take a selfie for together for Kurt, Blaine can’t stop him. And yes the picture and the autograph made Kurt really happy because it had Kurt’s two favorite curly tiny people. With Blaine being number one, of course.


End file.
